


Self knowledge is a wonderful thing.

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon compliant pretty much additional scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Franklyn makes a break through in his therapy in a sensational piece of self awareness and understanding.





	

Franklyn felt tired, anxious, happy, jumpy. His usual combination of neuroses and ticks. But he'd listened to this piece at home, trying to will himself to love the complex piece of music. It was going to feature in this season's concerts with the Baltimore Philarmonic. He understood that it was moving and that Hannibal adored it (he'd heard it playing in the doctor's office behind the closed doors on more than one occasion before his session), so he was making a super special effort.

He'd gone so far as to buy two tickets for the forthcoming concert. They were hard to come by and expensive. In the small places of heart he'd hoped he'd be able to ask his psychiatrist to accompany him. He had almost got the courage together as he was leaving his session with Dr Lecter. And then the tall, suave, domineering FBI man with the nice shoes had been there. He was everything that Franklyn was not. Confident, calm, in control, well dressed, content in his own skin. Franklyn was so scared he'd almost run away.

Still, Hannibal, Dr Lecter was actually at the recital. Franklyn had persuaded his friend Tobias to come with him. The tickets were in demand after all. Franklyn was surprised to realise that Tobias was almost as interested in the good doctor as he was. He wanted to say something light to his friend like 'dibs, I saw him first' but he couldn't make light of his friend or even of his own feelings in regards to the doctor. 

And, as he considered both his friend and the man who was his therapist, he was struck by a rare moment of insight. Franklyn realised that if he didn't have a shot at, well, at least friendship with Dr Lecter, then, surprisingly, neither did Tobias.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, poor Franklyn. And much kudos to the tumblr and Pinterest Pinner who noted that whilst Hannibal is a deeply disturbing show with murder, cannibalism, outrageous use of metaphor and classical allusion, it's Franklyn who probably is most likely to cause us to squirm in our seats.


End file.
